Fairy Tail 2
by HappyAnime34
Summary: Hoshiko Mori is the new girl at Fairy Tail and meets the kids of the regular cast. When in the guild, she learns the true meaning of friendship, family, and adventure. She'll hear the story of how the guild came to be as well, but her dark past will bring something to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Hoshiko Mori is the new girl at Fairy Tail and meets the kids of the regular cast. When in the guild, she learns the true meaning of friendship, family, and adventure. She'll hear the story of how the guild came to be as well, but her dark past will bring something to haunt her


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **Fairy Tail 2: The Next Generation. This is also on my Wattpad account, Sakura456**

 **The story will be seen through different character's point of views**

* * *

Prologue

As I sat down in the box, my older sister handed me a piece of stale bread. I gladly took it, my stomach started to growl as I held the bread. She smiled as I started to eat it. It made my throat dry, but I didn't care, it was enough for me at least.

"Hey, Ellen, what are we gonna do?" My older brother, Jun asked.

"I don't know, our main goal is to survive this hard time." Ellen looked into the distance. We were sitting in a wrecked house that burned down years ago. Ellen had found the box, which I pretended that was my bedroom. It was the only place where we could find shelter since the orphanage wasn't taking good care of the three of us.

"Big sister, are we gonna find a home soon?" I asked. Ellen looked at me like I was stupid and shook her head.

"You know that answer already, Hoshiko." I sighed. I didn't like the situation that we were in, but I really didn't have a choice. I had missed our parents, they suddenly died from a sickness, well, from what we were told. My parents had joined a guild when they were younger and ever since they died, their guild, that we've known, had been destroyed. My guild symbol, which was a was like a demon's mark, was still on my body, even though the guild was demolished. The symbol was on the back of my neck and now it just felt like a burden to me.

Ellen looked at me and figured I was thinking of Mom and Dad. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just remember what Mom had told you about the guild she wanted to join." I nodded. Fairy Tail. That's what she had told me and I vowed to keep her promise. It was the least I could do for her.

Ellen then stood up.

"Ellen?"  
"I'm going to find us somewhere to live."  
"Then I'll come too," Jun said.  
"Me too!" I exclaimed. Ellen looked at me.

"Hoshiko, you need to stay here and protect this place."  
"Huh?! Then why isn't Jun staying too?!" I complained.

"Because Jun can help me and you can take care of yourself, you're six years old.''  
"That doesn't mean that I can take care of myself !" I argued.

"That means I can trust you to do something."  
"But, what if you two end up like mom and dad?"

Ellen looked at me in the eye and smiled.

"I promise you, we will return and not end up dead like mom and dad," She patted my head as she told me this.

I nodded and smiled. I watched as the two of them walked to find somewhere.

I waited patiently until they came back. Even when it was raining, and my clothes would get soaked.

Though, they never came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **Fairy Tail 2: The Next Generation. This is also on my Wattpad account, Sakura456**

 **The story will be seen through different character's point of views**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

I walked the streets of Magonlia, looking at the town. The citizens were chatting with their friends or were working in order to live. It was a peaceful town, I doubt anyone would want to ruin the peace. My name is Hoshiko Mori and I'm sixteen years old. My magic is sound magic, which my mother had taught me before she died. According to her, sound magic runs in our family. I opened up the piece of paper that was in my hand. Before she died, she told me to join a guild that she always wanted to join up til her death.

Fairy Tail.

I stopped in front of the building. It was a big building, it looked like everyone would want to join such a guild, but to be honest I have no interest in joining this guild, I was only carrying out my mother's last wish.

Before I could open the door, someone opened it with such speed that I could feel the wind. That person was on the ground with a bump that was appearing on their head.

"Damn you Popsicle!" he shouted. He had spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved black jacket with a bit of yellow on the sleeves and gray pants. His fairy tail symbol was on his right shoulder, which was red. When he looked up, he then noticed me.

"Hey? Who are you?" he asked, standing up.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" He then grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The name's Ryuu Dragneel! Now your name."

"My name is Hoshiko Mori," I said with less excitement in my voice.

"I haven't seen you around here. So, you must be a new member, right?" I nodded. He grinned once more.

"Nice!"

I then examined his body. It was covered in wounds, with some of them bleeding a little,"By the way, why were you on the ground in the first place?"

"Oh yea!" He ignited fire into his hands and he ran back inside the guild, shouting,"Damn you Toru!"I peeked inside and saw everyone chatting away and some watching Ryuu fight Toru. Toru's hands were light blue, as he shot icicles at Ryuu. I could only guess the reason they fight is that fire and ice are enemies.

There was a girl with salmon pink hair and brown eyes that was standing near the door, watching the two boys fight. Once she turned around, she noticed me standing shyly in the doorway. She wore a black and golden blouse, similar to what Ryuu was wearing and shorts.

She smiled as she stopped in front of me,"You're a new member aren't you?" Her voice was soft and kind compared to Ryuu's who was loud and rough. I nodded.

"I'm Hikari Dragneel and I see you just met my brother."

"Yeah, a big difference in personality." She giggled a bit.

"I'm Hoshiko Mori."

"Well then, come on Hoshiko. I'll show you around." She pulled me inside and it looked bigger than when I was inside. The building had two floors and was neatly organized(except for the fact that Toru and Ryuu were fighting). Hikari rushed me over to the bar. There was a woman, who had long white curly hair and dark blue eyes, who was cleaning a plate. She smiled once she saw Hikari and I.

"What can I do you for Hikari?" Like Hikari, her voice was sweet and caring. She wore a maroon dress that suited her personality perfectly.

"Mira, this is Hoshiko. She wants to join the guild."

"Nice to meet you Hoshiko, I'm Mirajane." Mira handed Hikari a stamp.

"Where do you want your symbol?" Hikari asked.

"Oh? On my shoulder is fine." After she took off the stamp a yellow Fairy Tail symbol showed up on my shoulder.

"Oh, are you joining Fairy Tail?" I then noticed that there was another girl helping out in the bar. She looked like Mira, but she had short green hair and big blue eyes. She wore a violet dress that went to her thighs. She held her bangs back with at least four hair clips.

"This is my younger daughter, Toshiko," Mira introduced.

"Oh, yes I am," I said, answering Toshiko's question. There was more commotion behind me, that wasn't from Ryuu and Toru. There was a girl that had white hair like Mira, but black eyes instead. Unlike Toshiko who is kind and her clothes show her personality type. This girl wore a crop top and shorts. She had her hair back in a ponytail. She was sitting on one of the older kids' backs. She had a smirk on her face.

"That's my daughter as well," Mira said. " That's Masami."

"There's a big difference," I muttered. "You're a lot kinder than your daughter." Mira shook her head.

"Actually when I was younger I used to be the tomboy type and now she's becoming like that as well."

"Really?" Toshiko nodded this time.

Hikari then grabbed my hand,"Come on, there's more I need to show you."

"Bye, it was nice to meet you."

* * *

As we walked through the guild, Hikari introduced me to other people. She then sat me down at a table, where there were two girls.

One had light blue hair and brown eyes, along with some kind of writing on her left cheek. She wore a yellow blouse and a red other girl had black hair but dull blue eyes. Her dark hair went down to her mid back. She wore a blue blouse and a long blue skirt to match her outfit.

"Hey, Fumiko, Hana, this is Hoshiko. Hoshiko this is Fumiko and Hana," Hikari said.

"Um? It's nice to meet you," I said.

Both Fumiko and Hana smiled at me.

"No need for that Hoshiko," Fumiko said.

"Fumiko is right, there's no need, for formal introductions," Hana said. Hana looked a little paler than everyone else.

"Is Toru your brother Hana?" I asked.

She nodded," He's my older brother."

I glanced at everyone else in the guild and stopped three kids that were sitting on the floor playing with.. 2 cats that can fly and another lady with white hair?

I tapped Hikari and asked her about them.

One is Satu Conbolt, she had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved white jacket similar to Ryuu and Hikari's and a blue skirt. Her symbol was blue and was on her right shoulder.

The next one was Toshiko and Masami's cousin, Taiki. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white collar shirt and blue pants. I couldn't see his guild mark, but I'm sure it was on his arm somewhere.

Finally, the boy was Tadao, Fumiko's younger brother. He had red hair and black eyes as well. He wore a blue t-shirt and gray pants. His guild mark was on his hand and it was blue. The lady that was playing with is Lisanna Strauss and is the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman, I was sure that Taiki was Elfman's son. Like Mira, Lisanna had short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a stripped light blue shirt and shorts. She was fashionable for a lady who looked middle aged.

"Hey, is she married?" I whispered to Hikari.

"Huh? Um? I think... she's married?"

"You don't even know!" I shouted. Hikari held her hands in front of her thinking I was gonna attack her.

"Well I'm sorry. I think she is married, but her husband is out on a job." I sweat dropped.

"I..I see." I stuttered. "Wait, hey where are your parents or do you even have any?"

"Most of our parents are on missions," She replied. "Us next generation usually keep the guild nice and in shape, besides the point that Toro and Ryuu fight most of the time," she explained as they threw punches at each other.

My gaze shifted avoiding eye contact with her. My parents had recently been killed and my older siblings went their own separate ways, leaving me alone. Hikari then noticed my sudden silence and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, whatever happened in your past leave it behind, this is the future and you won't move forward if you keep remembering it."

I nodded. " I guess you're right." But, I won't rest until I find them. Even if I never return back to this guild.

* * *

After everyone had gone home, I tried to find an apartment that I could live in. I wandered around the town looking and asking people about any good apartments. Their replies led me to an area near the lake where apartments were. I entered and asked for a room. The lady had short purple like hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her mid 30's.

"What can I do you for young lady?" Her voice was harsh, though she meant well.

"I was asking for a room, do you have any available?" I asked.

"Yea, there's one on the second floor, room 201, here." She handed me the key for the room.

"Um? Aren't you suppose to show me the room?" I asked with a little of confusion in my voice. The lady glared at me. I started shaking.

"I'm sorry! I'll go! Thank you very much!" I ran to the second floor as fast as I could before she could hurt me. I arrived at the room 201, I unlocked it and entered the room closing it quickly. The room was neatly organized, though it seemed like no one has been in the room for years. The bed were in the corner of the room, neat and clean. The sheets were blue with a little bit of pink on it.

Without even bothering to look at the rest of the room, I jumped into the bed and covered myself, soon sleep caught up with me.

* * *

 **I noticed that Toru's name changed as the story continued. In other chapters, his name will be changed to Toro instead.**


End file.
